Five Senses
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Mr. Anderson figures out that Kurt Hummel is a bad student and gives him the lesson of the day in private, and maybe a little bit more. One shot Klaine


**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately )**

* * *

My science class is finally over as the bell rang. Damn it, I was sleeping so well… yeah, despite the fact that my new teacher is young and deadly sexy, I just can't keep my eyes open. I hate science. Just when I was about to leave with Rachel, he calls my name so I turn around and glance at him. Is it my faith to stay alone with that perfect human representation of sex ?

'' C'mere. '' he says.

I obey without argue. When I come to be in front of him, he crosses his arms over his chest and look at me with a kind of desperate look.

'' What will I do with you, Kurt ? ''

My eyes widen a little bit.

'' Did I do something wrong, sir ? ''

'' Please don't call me that. I'm not that old, you know. ''

'' Oh really ? Well for me, 35 and above_ is_ old. ''

Of course he knows I'm kidding. He chuckles adorably and raises an eyebrow.

'' So you'll be glad to know I'm only 24. ''

He wants me. I know he wants me. That lusty look tells me. So that handsome little babe right there is only five years older than me. _Perfect._

'' What I wanted to tell you is that you never pay attention to any of my classes. I don't mean to be nosy, Kurt, but I realized that you're watching me most of the time instead of working… when you're not sleeping, of course. Do you have something to tell me ? ''

I'm probably blushing right now. What could I give him as an answer ?

…

I got it.

'' Isn't it what every teacher wants from their students ? To watch them to be sure they are listening ? ''

'' I think you don't understand what I meant when I said _watching_ . ''

His eyes make a scan of my whole body before he crosses my gaze. Holy fuck. I can't believe how hot he is. I lick my lips teasingly while looking at him with a calculated shy look, which makes him smirk.

'' I... perfectly follow every of your classes, sir. ''

'' Call me Blaine. ''

'' Fine, _Blaine_. ''

God. Even to pronounce his name is hotter than hell.

'' Are you sure you listen to me in class, Kurt ? I don't feel like you're telling me the truth. ''

I nod quietly.

'' Hm. Alright. ''

He stretches his arm to close the door behind him, not breaking the eye contact.

'' Though I am 100% sure you couldn't answer me if I'd ask you what I taught today. ''

Touched. I cannot answer. Blaine makes a fake sigh of exasperation and bows his head slightly.

'' Let me redo the class for you. '' he says huskily.

He slowly comes to me while he keeps looking at me right in the eyes.

'' Today's class was about the five senses. ''

'' … five senses ? ''

He nods lightly as he literally undresses me with his darken eyes.

'' Sight… '' he begins.

Blaine is no much closer to me right now.

'' Smell… ''

The tip of his nose slides over a sensitive spot of my neck as he breathes in quietly. _Oh_. I understand now. He's making a matching game.

'' Taste… ''

He sensually licks at my skin before he softly tackles me on the wall.

'' Touch… '' he breathes.

His hand gently caresses my upper chest before he reaches down, down, down… so low on my body it makes a violent heat grow in my belly.

'' … and hearing. ''

He cups my hard-on through my jeans and a whimper escapes from my parted lips.

'' This is what I wanted to hear. ''

As I'm trying to regain a steady breath, he steps back but I switch our positions, tackling him on the wall and kissing him roughly. He doesn't try to shove me away ; he tries to deepen the kiss instead but I don't want to give him what he wants now so I keep dominating until he makes me walk backwards. He throws away the stuff on his desk and I lay on it obediently. He straddles me so he can lower himself and reach my lips again in a heated kiss. A few minutes later, Blaine pulls back to catch his breath and speaks first, still panting.

'' We were also studying the reproductive system… but I suppose you weren't listening to me. ''

'' Hell no. I was busy looking that gorgeous ass of yours. ''

'' You have a very filthy mouth, do you ? '' he says in a hoarse voice.

A fishy noise coming from me gives him his answer without I need to speak. He doesn't waste his time and gets rid of his pants, doing the same to me after but taking a little more time because of the tightness of my jeans. Oh god. I can feel his hard crotch against my tight. I can tell he's a big, big boy. And where the hell did he find a bottle of lub – anyway.

'' Blaine, please, hurry up… ''

Yeah. Hum. I sort of wanted to fuck Blaine since I first saw him and lucky I'm not a virgin because I really want him to fuck me right on this wooden desk.

'' Blaine… '' I whine.

He understands automatically and pulls my shirt over my head. When he reaches to undo his button-up, I lose my patience and literally rip it off of his body and throw it on the floor without thinking that he needed it for his next classes. I make a quick scan of his toned, tanned chest and oh god, what I did with his dress shirt really turned him on.

'' God, Blaine, you're so hot… ''

He gently nibbles at my ear lobe while he puts my underwear off and he does the same with his so he is now naked on top of me. _Oh my shit_. I won't get bored with this size.

He takes the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on his fingers to slick them. I gasp as one of his hands gently strokes my swollen cock while the other reaches down to tease my entrance with the tip of his fingers.

« Go ahead, sexy, you won't hurt me. »

So this is what he does. In less than a minute, one, two of his fingers are inside me and brushing against that sweet bundle of nerves. I shut my eyes close and force myself to bite my lower lip, knowing that I would be screaming far too loud.

« Sh-shit, Blaine, just fuck me already ! »

No need to wait. No _time_ to wait. He slowly draws out his fingers and slicks is hard-on with lubricant before pushing the head of his cock against my entrance.

« You're such a tease. » I groan.

He chuckles slightly and slowly drag in. Far too slowly. I move my hips a little so he can understand that I want more and that I want it now. He begins to drag in and out at a steady rhythm, pounding into me hard and deep until I started to moan a little bit too loud and he has to shut me up with pressing his lips on mine.

« Even if you're a whiner and that it freaking turns me on, I don't want anyone to be aware that I'm fucking you right now, so please, shut your mouth now. » he said in a low voice.

I bite his lip roughly because of the '' shut your mouth '' but it makes him whimper and he lifts my hips to change the angle, hitting my prostate at every thrust he makes. It is _so _hard right now not to scream but Blaine helps me and leans in to press a soft kiss on my lips.

'' I'm so close… '' he says.

I nod feverishly while he starts to kiss that sensitive spot on my neck.

'' Me too. ''

I'm trying to meet his thrusts the best that I can while whispering his name and pulling his hair softly. A few more pounds and I come harder than I ever did, shouting his name even if I know I may be heard. Blaine feels me clench around him and this is enough for him ; the sight of me in my post-orgasm ( because I'm still freaking hot ), my sensual caresses on his chest and my cum on his abdomen makes him start to move faster and he bites my shoulder when he reaches his climax. I whimper softly when I feel warm, hot streams of cum spread inside of me. Blaine slowly drags out and collapses on my body, not caring about the stickiness between us.

_Jeez_. That was my best fuck _ever_.

[…]

« Hey, hey ! Kurt ! What's going on with Mr. Anderson ? »

« Oh, nothing special, Finn. Though I think I'm gonna kill it on the next anatomy exam. »

* * *

**Hey guys ! I am new in the english fanfictions world and my english is not perfect but I hope you liked it ! Give me your reviews :D **


End file.
